Rose vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Rose of Elsword (Zinniax-13) takes on Silver the Hedgehog of Sonic (ThunderbladeX) in the Semi-Final Round of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Pre-Fight Silver the Hedgehog, standing guard at the entrance to the tower, detects a presence behind the building in front of him. Using the magic, he picks up the building and throws it; it is met with three by Elsword, and the attacks shatter in the air. Elsword walks towards the tower. Elsword: Unless you’re a swordsman, let me pass. I got lost eight times trying to find this place, and you are not going to stop me from entering. Silver sneers and activates his hands and readies to fight. In response, Elsword smirks, and launches a slash at Silver the Hedgehog. Before it reaches him, a dimensional slash appears in the air between them, destroying the attack. The two turn to see Tatsumi casually strolling towards them. Tatsumi: Hey, hey, easy. Let’s not get started without me. Silver: An interesting person you are. Elsword: That’s a pretty amazing sword you have there. And magic too. I wouldn’t mind testing them out. Tatsumi: I pack more than steel. Tatsumi activates his imperial arm, Incursio and slashes twice, one at Silver the Hedgehog and the other at Elsword. Suddenly, the slashes get surrounded by bullets, and are destroyed into pieces. The three look to see Rose approaching them. Rose: ELSWORD! All of you, that’s enough! Put your weapons down and listen to me! Tatsumi: I don’t think I like your attitude, missy. Elsword: Back off, you son of a... Silver: I will not be forgotten! The four continue to bicker while walking towards each other, and before long, they stand in a square, arms-length away from each other. Each draws their weapons and holds it up, creating a lock between four weapons just in front of the palace entrance. They hold, staring intensely at each other. HERE WE GO!!!!! Fight The weapons break away from each other, and the final four commence attacking with furious attacks. Elsword's flame sword makes Rose and Silver back off, but Tatsumi stays close range retaliates the blade. Rose and Silver shoot bullets and magic at each other, slashing their enemy’s attacks with their weapons before extending shooting at each other, meeting tip-for-tip in front of the tower. Rose effortlessly fends off Silver's attacks with one hand on the trigger, forcing him to adapt his strategy. He skates backwards and summoned a six-pointed star in the air, creating six different blasts and shoots a blast at Rose. Rose shrugs and dons Ifrit, shooting the blast and reducing it to mist in a blast of fire. She smirks when Silver conjures a massive arm of magic from out of the ground, which attempts to punch Rose, but she easily catches it in her fist and tosses it aside. Rose: Hah. Knocked someone who spawned arms not too long ago. Silver forms yet another blast, but shatters the blast in the air. Rose rushes Silver and slashes him into the side of the palace, shooting him up the side with a quick barrage of bullets from her favorite guns. Silver kicks off the tower and shatters the bullets that haven’t hit him yet, and his hands equip a yellow vial of dust. He shoots a bolt of lightning down at Rose, who brings out her shotgun and counters it with a bolt of her own. By the time she’s done, Silver the Hedgehog is already on the ground behind her, and it takes an incredible reaction to counter his attack with her shotgun. Rose and Silver fight at a ferocious speed, creating and shattering blasts in the air around them before he punches her weapon in half and spin dashes her multiple times across the chest and face. Rose shrugs the attacks off and kicks the hedgehog back before she brings out a flamethrower. Charging it up, she leaps over Silver and fires a massive red flame at him; he punches the ground and forms a dome to protect her. Rose’s attack is reflected back at her and she flies up through the palace. Six projectiles formed behind Silver and he shoots himself up into the air as if fired from a ballista. His magic ready, he aims to impale Rose, but a projectile shot rises up from below and strikes him, knocking him out of his path of attack. Rose recovers and activates the ability to fly back at the palace, grabbing Silver along the way and slamming him into the side. Rose runs around the palace, catching fire with the intense friction, and shots at Silver’s face, drawing blood. Silver begins to fall, but a series of spheres help him stay on the wall, and he runs around the tower as well. With speed so quick they look like mere lights of brown and silver, the two circle the palace and shot at each other. It’s Rose who wins the exchange and sends Silver crashing inside the palace. Rose hops in through the hole she made, and smirks at Silver, who smiles back. Shots the ground with magic, a clock appears on the ground, and time begins to slow to a halt. Rose responds by snapping her fingers, bathing the area in a faint red light. Silver: What? How many guns does this girl have in her arsenal? The two attack each other, leaping off of falling rubble before they lock weapons near the wall. It seems as if Rose is about to overpower Silver physically when a flame sword rapidly rises up out of the wall near him, slightly carving into his back and carrying up the tower. Rose’s opportunity fades and Silver’s magic activates, burning her face, before he creates a blast in the air and punches Rose out of the building with a massive fist of fire. Covering the top of the palace in a large translucent dome, Silver the Hedgehog forms several dozen blasts and uses them to dart around the outside of the palace, striking Rose and carrying her up to the top of the building. With a kick to the face, Rose sends Silver flying into the palace’s throne room, where Tatsumi and Elsword have just entered. Thinking quickly, Silver stabs the ground and creates six magic blasts. Surrounded by six Silver's, Rose spots movement behind him and shoots. The magic mirror shatters and the real Silver sticks magic inside her chest. Silver: It's no use! Silver the Hedgehog then blasts Rose into two from the inside. K.O!!! Silver the Hedgehog withdraws his magic and Rose's corpse remains, yet warm as a flame. He turns around to see that only three people remain standing in the room; herself, the winner of Tatsumi vs. Elsword, and the mysterious voice. He also heard the cry of a voice but was ignored. ???: Well done Silver the Hedgehog, well done! But there can be only one winner! Results Winning Combatant: Rose: 7 Silver: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Information Follow Silver's Path Here Category:John1Thousand